fangame_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ladsworld/Reviews, Top 10s, and More!
(Inspired by OmegaSmash's POTD Thing) This is where i post random stuff whenever i remember! Updates, Top 10s, Reviews, its all here! 1-8-15 Lets start off with a bang, a review! Today, i'm reviewing Steamworld Dig, for 3DS, Wii U, And PC. 'Story' The plot of Steamworld Dig is fairly simple really. You are a robot named Rusty. Your Robot uncle named Joe had a mine, and you inherited it after his death. Some beleive he had strange technologies and powers, so you investigate what he was up to. SPOILERS AHEAD After digging down into a desolate technological area, you find that Joe's spirit has been fused into a giant AI known as the SparkBot, that is bent on world domination. So, you stop it! SPOILERS END All in all, Steamworld Dig's Plot is fairly basic, but it is unique, and it's not really shoved in your face, so i give the plot an 7/10. 'Gameplay' Steamworld Dig is a VERY fun game. The basis is simple: dig for minerals to sell and upgrade your tools. But monsters and traps lie ahead, but luckily, your platforming prowess, along with your MANY skills you find throughout the mine, can make sure you don't die TOO much, (But you probably will die.) On the subject of PowerUps and skills, that is one of my favorite parts of the game. Throughout the mine, there are many perdetermined caves, (The rest of the mine is randomized.) that you can solve a puzzle in to obtain a skill. These range from a ranged fire-based weapon, or a water powered super jump, or even a drill to efficiently dig through dirt. These powers provide you with a great sense of growing stronger as you play, which i love. In the end, Steamworld Dig is a Rip-Roarin' good time. Gameplay gets a 9/10. 'Presentation' Steamworld Dig has very basic sprited visuals, but unlike most other indie games nowadays, Steamworld Dig looks like a game from this day and age, Which fits it's modern gameplay quite well. The music is nothing really significant though. The peices are Western-Sounding, fitting the themes of the game, but most of it is too atmospheric to really get stuck in your head, (At Least for me.) Steamworld Dig's Presentation is good, but not really anything too special. 6/10. 'FINAL VERDICT' Steamworld Dig is a must buy on Gameplay alone. It has tremendous replay value, as the mine is randomly generated, and for a $15 indie game, this game is worth every penny, as ranks up there on my favorite games of all time. '9/10' 1-9-15 It seems that Top 10 Video Game songs won the poll, so lets do this! 10-Dark Pit's Theme-Kid Icarus Uprising. Dat Spanish Guitar tho. This one gets you in a fighting mood. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXBSkgTIlgY 9-Knight Man's Theme-Mega Man 6. NOW YOUR REVIEWING WITH POWER! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzEbrHadCI8 8-Aqua/Magma Leader-Pokemon Ruby Sapphire and Emerald. The Trumpets! I like this version a lot better than the ORAS version. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaUQM4TC9wg 7-Culex Battle (FF4 Boss Remix)-Super Mario RPG. I like this version a little better than the original, but both are great! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSjby9Kq7Xc 6-Rooftop Run Remix-Sonic Generations. This song is SO easy to get stuck in your head, especially when playing it's awesome level! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTtUe7MhuCo 5-Crash Man's Theme-Mega Man 2- 2jazzy4me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOIjzmMZi_s 4-Super Sonic Racing Remix-Sonic Generations. I actually liked the original, but this one blows it out of the water. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdNu2EuYQIo 3-Tal Tal Heights Remix-SSBB. A lot of Zelda songs were in the running for this list, but only one got chosen. Weird. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1KN-pA66js 2-City Escape-Sonic Adventure 2. FOLLOW ME! SET ME FREE! wut. This song is my favorite song with lyrics on the list. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdorDPWJeWk 1-Mega Man 2 Title Theme-Mega Man 2. The catchiest song i have ever heard. Now backwards you would say.... MAN MEGA! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFISy-i9ssE And thats it! What should be next? 1-10-15 Top 10 games won the poll! Today, we will be counting down my top 10 games in my collection! 10-Fantasy Life-Fantasy Life is probably my favorite RPG on the 3DS, even more than Bravely Default! Its diverse classes make it a joy to play every time, each one has a different style! 9-Gunstar Heroes-Gunstar Heroes is the most Underrated Genesis game ever. It's an over the top action game that is SUPER fun! Whipping around fire is just SO satisfying! 8-Kirby's Return to Dream Land-This game seemed to get a lot of hype when it was announced, but then it was just (unjustly) forgotten! This is my favorite kirby game! More people need to play it 7-The Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past-I don't need to sing this game's praises. What more needs to be said! It's hands down my favorite Zelda game. 6-Mega Man 6- Mega Man 6 was overlooked by many, mostly because the snes was already out. If people didn't play it, they were missing out on an amazing Mega Man game! 5-Sonic 3 & Knuckles-This game is in the same camp as Lttp. So many people have sung it's praises, and not mush more needs to be said! My favorite sonic game ever! 4-Pokemon Platinum-Pearl was my first pokemon game, but platinum builds upon the original so much, it had to be the one on this list. Best Generation 4 Pokemon Game. Hands Down. 3-Steamworld Dig-I already talked about this game so much in the review, so go read that for my opinion! 2-Mega Man 2-This game is my favorite mega man game ever. It's level design is the best in the series, and the music just makes my ears melt. But 1 game triumphs over it....... 1-Shovel Knight-THIS GAME IS SO DAMN GOOD. The levels are so diverse and are designed beautifully. "Strike the Earth" Is my 11th favorite song ever, the rest of the sound track follows directly after that. The controls are absolutely AMAZING. This game is literally PERFECT. I can find nothing wrong with it. 1-10-15 (2) I'm going to do something a little different. I'm going to tell you guys about a game i've been brainstorming. It's called "Steve the Lightning Wizard", and before you go rant in the comments about how the name "sux u nurddd", just read the whole post. If you don't like the name, you can suggest a new one i guess. 'STORY' The plot follows a Treasure Hunter and Magic Student Steve, who wakes one morning to find all his treasure maps missing. Steve thinks this must Be the work of Evets, a rival treasure hunter, and goes to recover his missing maps. He is also joined by his reluctant roommate Veste, a mercanary ice wizard who only lives with him because the rent was cheap, and mercenarys don't get paid very well. SPOILER WARNING (If this is ever an actual game) After he finds Evets, he tells him that he stole the maps in order to track down Tesev, a tyrant from a neighboring area who wants to rule over the world. Together, Steve, Veste, and Evets storm Tesev's castle to end him once and for all 'MECHANICS' Steve the Lightning Wizard is an action platformer with a huge focus on combat and boss battles. Steve and Veste (and later Evets) can equip various items to change their attacks, channeling their magic power through them. Replacing the Normal Mega Man Style Projectile Blast. Examples: Belmontian Whip-Grants all Super Castlevania 4 Whip Attacks (Including the Dangly Whip) Dragontite Blade-Gives a Ninja Gaiden Style Short Ranged Stab attack, but with increased jump height. Iron Gauntlets-Decrease overall speed, in exchange for DEVASTATING punches. Tome of Channeling-Weaker Blast Dammage, but allows you to charge your shot. The characters have Minor Differences as well. Steve-All Around. Veste-Slower, but has a double Jump. Evets-Weaker Attacks, but gains health when he defeats a boss. (Ask Questions in the Comments) Make sure to vote below! :D 1-11-15 No post tonight, srry. Worst Games coming tommorow! Next Post? Shovel Knight Review Fantasy Life Review Sonic 3 & Knuckles Review Super Mario Bros. 3 Review Kirby's Mass Attack Review Crazy Machines Review Magic The Gathering Review XCOM: Enemy Unknown Review Mega Man 2 Review JNES Emulator Review Beyblade: Metal Masters Review Pokemon Emerald Review F-Zero Review Top 10 Least Favorite Games (In my collection) Project M Review Pushmo Review Category:Blog posts